In various technical environment implementations, application calls require multiple calls of other applications. In some cases, a fault exists in relation to an application downstream from an originating application. Thus, any application relying on such a faulty application may be negatively impacted.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, computer program products, methods and the like that provide for automatic resource dependency tracking and maintenance of resource fault propagation.